<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me Or Kill Me by saturnine23sunshine45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422399">Kiss Me Or Kill Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnine23sunshine45/pseuds/saturnine23sunshine45'>saturnine23sunshine45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Dark Betty Cooper, F/M, FBI Betty Cooper, Murder Kink, Professional Veronica Lodge, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnine23sunshine45/pseuds/saturnine23sunshine45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I don’t have a lot of female friends to ask,” Betty said. The FBI wasn’t exactly a mecca for female employment. Betty needed a female perspective on the issue.</p>
<p>“And of course, I am here to assist,” Veronica said. “Okay, so without getting into specifics, paint me a word picture. It does have to do with a man, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Why else would I be asking you?” Betty asked. She hoped Veronica wouldn't be offended at that.</p>
<p>“I am flattered,” Veronica said. “What’s he like?”</p>
<p>“He’s just…” Betty struggled for words. “Complicated.”</p>
<p>Complicated was a word for how her entire life had become since meeting him. No right from wrong. No light or dark. It just was.</p>
<p>“This sounds serious,” Veronica said with excitement.</p>
<p>“Seriously deranged,” Betty replied. “It could end my career.”</p>
<p>“Oh, very exciting,” Veronica said. “There’s no point to an affair if there aren’t high stakes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After several years at the Homicide division of the FBI, Betty Cooper finds herself in a precarious situation. The perfect example of a good agent, she never had a conflict of interest before. Never had she fallen for someone so wrong for her.</p>
<p>An FBI-Criminal AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me Or Kill Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not do a slow burn very well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever compromised your integrity at your work?”</p>
<p>Betty waited patiently as she watched Veronica stir her drink in contemplation. The trendy bar was buzzing at happy hour. Veronica of course looked chic and fashionable while Betty had just come from the office. </p>
<p>“That’s a loaded and specific question,” Veronica noted and took a sip of her martini. </p>
<p>Veronica’s line of work was full of minefields and Betty had no doubt her integrity had been called into question once or twice before. On more than one occasion Betty had to recuse herself from cases that concerned Hiram Lodge. </p>
<p>“Does this have anything to do with how you don’t have any time for your best friend anymore?” Veronica asked innocently. She drained her drink.</p>
<p>“You know I can’t discuss an ongoing investigation,” Betty said. </p>
<p>“Then why ask?” Veronica asked. She popped an olive into her mouth. “But you’re dying to say. Did you screw your partner or something?”</p>
<p>“No,” Betty replied. She thought back to how laughable she and her partner having a relationship would be. “I’m not his type anyway.”</p>
<p>“You’re everyone’s type, Betty,” Veronica said. She studied her best friend for a moment. “But that’s not what you’re asking.”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t have a lot of female friends to ask,” Betty said. The FBI wasn’t exactly a mecca for female employment. Betty needed a female perspective on the issue.</p>
<p>“And of course, I am here to assist,” Veronica said. “Okay, so without getting into specifics, paint me a word picture. It does have to do with a man, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Why else would I be asking you?” Betty asked. She hoped Veronica wouldn't be offended at that.</p>
<p>“I am flattered,” Veronica said. “What’s he like?”</p>
<p>“He’s just…” Betty struggled for words. “Complicated.”</p>
<p>Complicated was a word for how her entire life had become since meeting him. No right from wrong. No light or dark. It just was.</p>
<p>“This sounds serious,” Veronica said with excitement.</p>
<p>“Seriously deranged,” Betty replied. “It could end my career.”</p>
<p>“Oh, very exciting,” Veronica said. “There’s no point to an affair if there aren’t high stakes.”</p>
<p>“It’s not an <em>affair</em>,” Betty stressed.</p>
<p>“So not your boss?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Not your partner.”</p>
<p>“Definitely not.”</p>
<p>“So what’s the big deal, then?” Veronica asked. “Betty Cooper, are you <em>investigating</em> this dream man of yours?”</p>
<p>“I can’t talk about that,” Betty said automatically. She couldn’t give Veronica have the wrong impression, either. “But no. He’s not a murderer.”</p>
<p>“I fail to see the issue, then,” Veronica said. “Is he bad in bed?”</p>
<p>“I told you, it’s not an affair.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Veronica replied. “If you’re asking my unbiased opinion, I don't see the issue.”</p>
<p>And Betty couldn’t say anything more about an investigation. “I regret bringing this up.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Veronica said. “You’ve been so buried in work lately. I hardly get to see you. I love a scandal.”</p>
<p>Betty hoped it wasn’t a scandal. A scandal implied people knowing about it.</p>
<p>“Let me get this straight,” Veronica clarified. “He has to do with a case, but not in your department. You can’t tell me anything else. But your passions are so high you might compromise yourself. Is that about, right?”</p>
<p>“You make it sound so dramatic,” Betty scoffed. She finally felt comfortable enough to take a sip of her drink. The wine burned her throat more than it should have.</p>
<p>“Can’t you transfer yourself or something?” Veronica asked. “What’s that word? Excuse yourself?”</p>
<p>“Recuse myself,” Betty said. “I might not have to.”</p>
<p>“There’s more?” Veronica asked.</p>
<p>This was the hard part.</p>
<p>“I told him to leave town.”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>“As I said,” Betty said. “Complicated.”</p>
<p>“I wish my life was that complicated.”</p>
<p>Veronica always liked putting a romantic spin on things. Betty didn’t feel like this applied. Her belt started to buzz, and she pushed her drink away.</p>
<p>“Is that seriously a pager?” Veronica asked as Betty pulled out the brick attached to her belt.</p>
<p>“It’s work,” Betty said and checked the message.</p>
<p>“They never heard of texting?”</p>
<p>“Not for this,” Betty said. Her heart thudded in her chest as she read the words on the display. She needed a phone. Somewhere no one could hear her. “I have to go.”</p>
<p>Scratch that. She knew she didn’t have time for a phone. She had to leave now.</p>
<p>“His ears must be burning,” Veronica said, motioning to the bartender for another.</p>
<p>Betty threw a couple of twenties down on the bar. “Thanks, V.”</p>
<p>“Glad to be of service.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Betty hammered on the door of the trailer. She waited impatiently, relieved when the door opened. Jughead was dressed in a pair of suspenders she had seen before. His Serpent tattoo undulated on his shoulder as he adjusted the straps over his wifebeater. Shadows cast beneath his eyes. He hadn’t been sleeping. </p>
<p>“You came.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Betty said impatiently, pushing herself into the trailer. “You asked me to.”</p>
<p>Jughead stepped aside easily and closed the door behind her. Betty unholstered the gun that was strapped to her hip. She checked the corners of the relatively concise double-wide trailer. Once she was convinced that nothing was waiting for her inside, she turned back to him, holstering her weapon.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“My trailer,” Jughead pointed out helpfully. “I live here.”</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be in Toledo.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jughead said. “I wanted to talk to you about that.”</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck. Her fury was too overwhelming to care very much about whatever discomfort he was feeling. Didn't he understand that she was trying to protect him? He shouldn't still be here.</p>
<p>“What’s to talk about?” Betty asked. “You are not safe here. I thought I made that clear.”</p>
<p>Jughead sighed. He eased his beanie from his head, raking his fingers through his black hair. He didn’t put his hat back on. Betty felt as though for some reason she should look away from him. As though he were naked in front of her eyes. But she couldn’t.</p>
<p>“I’m going to need a reason,” Jughead said finally.</p>
<p>“What reason?” Betty asked. “We talked about this. The Man In Black thinks you know his identity.”</p>
<p>No more late rendezvous. No more visiting the Whyte Wyrm undercover. No more staking out the venues at his suggestion. He was heading to Toldeo to his mother and sister. Far away from here where the resident murderer and drug kingpin thought he was a threat.</p>
<p>“And where did this rumor come from?” Jughead pressed. </p>
<p>“How should I know? It’s a rumor,” Betty said. “But if the Man In Black finds it credible, he will come after you. He knows your name.”</p>
<p>“So let him find me,” Jughead said.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that help your investigation?”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Betty asked, this time determined. “Use you as bait?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t be the first time an FBI agent used a CI, right?” he asked. He was trying to goad her. But she couldn’t figure out the reason why.</p>
<p>“This is different,” she insisted.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>She hadn’t realized how close he had gotten. She could smell the familiar musk. The one usually paired with the smell of leather. She had grown accustomed to it when conferencing in dark alleys or sharing car rides. But this time she could see his skin, his hair. She could smell him now. And it seemed more dangerous than any bust she had done before.</p>
<p>“I’ve been your informant for how long, now?” Jughead prodded. “This could help you.”</p>
<p>“Too long,” Betty said pointedly. “This is your way out. And I’m not putting you in danger.” </p>
<p>Even though her tone was sharp, Jughead looked more confident by the second. His blue eyes seared into hers and he took a step closer so they were almost touching.</p>
<p>She had revealed herself in some way. </p>
<p>“You would rather send me away than solve your case,” Jughead said. “That doesn’t seem like you.”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have come,” Betty realized. But she was trapped now. There was no escape.</p>
<p>He was trying to catch her eyes. His time with the Serpents had made him an ideal informant but also made him dangerous. She should have remembered that. She had let him get too close, too familiar. </p>
<p>“You had to,” Jughead said. “I’m in danger.” </p>
<p>“Not if you leave town like I told you too.”</p>
<p>“I think we’re past that now.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say it,” she said quietly. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. This was something that she could not abide. </p>
<p>“I’d do it,” Jughead said, ignoring her. He was so close that his breath stirred her hair. “For you.”</p>
<p>She was so going to be fired. She knew seeing him would be a bad idea and she did it anyway. Every time she saw him, she got closer and closer to the edge.</p>
<p>“Why did you say that?” she asked. Her voice was so quiet even she could barely hear it.</p>
<p>“Because it’s true.” He kissed her then.</p>
<p>This could all be a ploy. She knew how dangerous it was to get involved with informants. He was paid by the county, but he could just as easily go to the Man In Black and tell him everything. Jughead could steal her gun right from her holster if he wanted to. </p>
<p>He could kill her. And she would be powerless to stop it. Still, she responded to his kiss, falling into it.</p>
<p>Her hand flew to her holster. Jughead didn’t move away but stopped what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Are you going to shoot me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Kiss me or kill me, Betty Cooper,” he said. </p>
<p>Those were the choices.</p>
<p>She chose the former. Jughead pushed her against the wall of the trailer. Even as she unbuckled her holster, she felt fear like he would suddenly lunge for it. But his body only molded to hers, and he kissed down her neck. Her breath came out in short spurts, unable to catch her breath. Veronica had been right. What was the point if it wasn’t like this? What was the point if it didn’t threaten to tear you apart?</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted to do this since you shot Penny Peabody,” he confessed, helping her out of her blazer.</p>
<p>“I know,” she admitted, returning his fervent kisses.</p>
<p>And how could she not? She remembered busting into the Whyte Wyrm that night. Penny had Jughead on the ground and was just about ready to gouge his eyes out with a switchblade. Betty made a calculated decision and put a bullet between her eyes.</p>
<p>To save him.</p>
<p>They were both covered in blood as she drove him back to his trailer. Her hands were red and sticky with it. She never reported it to the bureau. She knew that made her guilty. Worse than sleeping with a CI would ever make her. They shared a secret and now everything was a mess. She was too far gone to care. She pulled his shirt from his pants and he trapped her against the fridge. There was less talking after that. They had exhausted all potential conversation. The only noises in the trailer were punctuations of gasps and moans.</p>
<p>They never made it to the couch.</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>, was all she could think. She held onto the back of his neck, her fingers gripping his hair tight. He groaned in encouragement.</p>
<p>She was in so much trouble.</p>
<p><em>You came</em>, he had said when she first walked in.</p>
<p>Yes. Yes, she did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>